conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Umbrean
__TOC__ =Setting= Umbrean is spoken in The Union of Confederated Umbrean Republican States, aka UCURS or Umbrean Confederacy, but is one of the major languages on Verus. It is set in a steampunk fantasy world. General Information Umbrean is a verb based language, i.e. there are no adjectives and almost all other words are derived from their closest related verb, though some are stand alone nouns (but they are rare). The sentence structure of Umbrean is SOV, it is an agglutinating and isolating language in which both shift depending on what category of things one deals with, but it is consistent in that Category. Phonology Single Letters Umbrean alphabets sounds like this. Consonants Vowels Pronounciation of Umbrean Alphabet Lenght: The lenght of a vowel is shown by the amount, two identical vowels next to each other indicates a long vowel unless colliding with diphtongs in which it takes presidence over the lenght Diphthongs Phonotactics #Plosive ##Before a vowel, Pa ##Glottal ###Alone between vowels #Nasal ##Before Plosives #Approximant ##Never infront or after fricatives #LateralApproximant ##After or before Nasal ##Before Plosive ##After Fricatives #Fricative ##After vowels #W ##After other consonants ##Not after voiced fricatives ##Not after glotal #Vowels ##If two identical vowels were to occure togather a glottal is yet again placed between them =Basic Grammar= Verbs Notice, tables on here and on Contionary may differ and in such an event go by those on Contionary and please copy them over here as they are more frequently updated to changes than these are, spellings of words are the same. Verbal structure, bold isn't always present: : Voices-Mood in Umbrean voice and mood is combined into one word that is placed infront of the verb, the "Dig", Active voice imperative mood word, only occures whenever the voice-mood shall have a suffix onto it : : Evidentiality : Instrumental applicative Verbs can be said how they are done between chaotic and orderly, forced or willingly Comperative/Intensifier One can use these to say one did a verb to a further extent : Verb Agreement Umbrean verbs agrees according to the person and number in subject, direct object and indirect object by adding an ending which has its meaning. [Intransitive/'Ergative-Accusative']-'Dative' Tempus Tense aspect and negation is combined into a suffix which comes right before the person conjugation Gerund A gerund is formed by adding these suffixes to the verb according to their inherited gender Participles Participles comes in 2 shapes all get the endings added from the list below to turn them from the verb form but differ slightly #Attributive: Gains the adjectival participles suffix and is then declined like an adjectve (The Verbing Noun, The burning car) #Substantive: Gains the noun participles suffix but is then also added noun declension to match their position as a noun (The one who verbed, The one who ate) ##Must take the gender of what it replaces or is thought to replace. Infinitive infitive form is simply the base of the verb Nouns Genders Umbrean genders include None-moving, Living, Mechanical and Magical : Noun Declension Cases Umbrean have 4 cases, Ergative, Intransitive, Accusative, Dative : Declension table Umbrean nouns are declined according to if they are defined or undefined, which case they are, which gender and if its singular, Paucal and plural according to this table if they are regular : Numbers A thing to keep in mind is this language is base-12 based Adjective Adjectives are genderless in their original form as a rule and acquire a gender to agree with the noun they modify. They also agree with wether the noun is defined or undefined and the number while person is irrelevant, when used in a copula to form "i/you/he/she/it/they/we/you am/are/is X" one adds the right number noun declension form but in undefined form Adjectives are placed infront of the noun they modify Adverbs Adverbs are split into 3 categories, those that modifies adjectives, those that modifies verbs and those that initiate a adverbial clause Adverbs can be derived from adjectives by using adverbial endings isntead of adjectivial Adjectival Adverbs Adjectival adverbs modifies the adjective and agrees to it with gender and number Verbal Adverbs Verbal adverbs are adverbs used to describe how a verb is performed and agrees to its gender. Other Adverbs Pronouns Personal Pronouns Umbrean have many personal pronouns for various situations and the choice is critical in conversation as wrong choice can be considered an insult. : Obviative Obviative is used to mark the less important thing in an sentence. For example if one speaks of two men, Josef and Carl. Wishing to say for "Josef pushed Carl, after that he punched him" the later sentence lacks specification as both pronouns may apply to either Josef of carl, One would add or have the part representing Carl obviative as he is the least important of the two as josef is the one doing the actions. Obviative is marked with the suffix "adj(G)" where (G) represent the gender vowel of the noun and is placed onto the stem Reflexive Reflexive is gotten by using the middle voice Genitive Umbrean do not have a genetive case but a postposition is instead. It is done im a simular manner to spanish which says like "House of jacob" though in umbrean the "of" word is placed behind jacob and becomes "House jacob of" translated of course Correlatives : 1 Postposition Umbrean uses post position after the clause or word in question, "table on" "going out her with". Post positions are declined in accordance to gender of the item it describes, such as "on the table" it would agree with the gender of "table" which is artificial Conjuctions Connecting to parts is done like in english, X and Y, X or Y : Copulas There exist 3 main copulas, one to describe a state, another for location and a third object or permanent thing. Locative Suc: Used to describe location of something and it highly irregular and can only express things in that is in third person in accusative form Intransitive --> Temporative Mym: is a temporative copula describing something being something and is temporary and is highly irregular Intransitive Permanentative Hul: is a permanent copula describing how something always is. Like the others it is hughly irregular Intransitive ---- Time Manner Place Umbrean says things in the order of Time manner place rather than english Place Manner Time Modality Ways to form modality in a sentence in Umbrean compared to english Unlike in english these dont differ relative to the tense in which they are used but the verbs tense tells what tense : Syntax Standard The Umbrean language is a Subject-Object-Verb language that arranges its sentences as "adam apple ate" rather than the english SVO "Adam ate apple" ---- Conditional Sentence Generalizations Conditional sentences expresses factual things that always occure, "If water is heated to 10 degrees it boils" and the If can be replaced with "when" or "whenever" Hypothetical '''Conditional sentence' expresses a hypothetical situation that is very unlikely to occure but plausible '''Factual Conditional sentence '''states it as factual that the result will occure if condition is meet. It may also be used to express that if the condition had been meet result should also have occured but didnt : ---- Subordinate clause ---- Noun Clause ---- Noun clauses can be formed through two main methods. The first involves using participles in the form of "the one/thing who/that (will) X(ed/ing)". The second one is divided into 3 categories Statement Keep the sentence intact and add noun declension to the tempus aspect word accordingly Yes/No Question Keep the sentence intact and add noun declension to the tempus aspect word accordingly Where, When, Who, Why, How questions Keep the sentence intact and add noun declension to the tempus aspect word accordingly Adjective Clause ---- Adjective clauses can in many cases be skipped by using participles of various forms but for those times when it is not possible it is formed by removing he duplicated noun and add the base adjectival ending which fits and place it infront of the noun it modifies '''Step 1:' Pick two sentences She a car is driving The car 'new' is Step 2: Remove the duplicated noun from one She a car is driving new' is Step 3: Add ending to the verb of the modiying phrases verb She a car is driving new is-yña Step 4: Place it infront of the noun in the main sentence She a new is-yña car is driving Adverbial Clause ---- Adverbial clauses are formed simular to normal sentences with the proper conjugation word or prhase choosen according to the list below : : Create Adverbial Clause ---- *'Step one' **test *'Step Two' ---- Ratio Ratio such as Three to one would be said as Izi wzi miz where the word wzi is used in ratio context alone =Dictionary= The dictionary is built so it will show the umbrean word first, then the type of word it is, translation, gender it belongs to followed by describing what various parts does. What the subject does in the verb, object, indirect object as in umbrean it may not always be clear Umbrean Words =Numbers= : =Writting system= Umbrean writting system is written from up to down, then left to right =Example text= : : Common phrases =Lessons= If inconsistencies are found between this thread and lessons in umbrean wording the lesson is most likely incorrect so please help by fixing it Lesson 01: Simple Phrases Lesson 02: Simple Sentences Lesson 03: Adding Object Lesson 04: Another object Lesson 05: Nouns and pronouns Lesson 06: Adjectives Lesson 07: Verb Tenses Lesson 08: Verb Voices and moods Lesson 09: Adverbs Lesson 10: Modifying the verbUmbrean Lessons/11 Adverbs Lesson 11: Postposition Lesson 12: Questions Lesson 13: Noun Clause Lesson 14: Adjective Clause Lesson 15: Participles Lesson 16: Adverbial Clauses Lesson 17: Modality Category:Languages